


Steam

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Luna makes a mistake while experimenting with tea, and it leads to some unexpected fun.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the 2012 Wizard Love fest on LJ.

Luna Lovegood dipped the tip of her charmed brush into the shimmering, golden paint at her feet. The paint brush ensured that her lines and shading were guided exactly as her heart desired it, and the results had her more than pleased. She had one wall entirely covered in opening and closing flowers, ranging from the blossoms on the venomous tentacula to an innocuous little rose that almost appeared to be winking at the viewer. With one final flourish of gold paint around the petals of the pear blossom, she finished her task, and her new business was finally ready for guests.  
  
The months following the war were hard on everyone, and Luna was no exception. The strain it put on her father caused his health to fail, and he passed away just after Christmas. Luna couldn’t bring herself to live in the home where she lost both of her parents, so she used the money her father left her and purchased Madame Puddifoot’s in Hogsmead after the notorious owner retired with her cherubs. Luna was happy with her decision, and even more excited now that her shop was ready to open. She only wished her father had been alive to see her so happy. She sighed and banished her paint cans back to her storeroom.  
  
“The big day is here, Luna!” Dean exclaimed, banishing his own paint supplies. He had come up from his flat in London to help her with her decorating, and she was grateful for his assistance. He had flecks of different colored paint all over his dark skin. She smiled warmly when Seamus leapt off of the table he was lounging on and attempted to clean Dean off.  
  
“It’s here, indeed,” Luna said, almost wanted to twirl around at the show of affection between her two good friends. She was glad that the war hadn’t destroyed them or their hearts, because she didn’t know if she could bear much more pain. She turned around and tickled her tiny, rose painting when Dean leaned in to kiss Seamus.  
  
“When is everyone getting here?” she eventually heard Seamus say to her back.  
  
“In ten minutes, I should think. Though Harry will likely be late, Ron and Hermione will be early, George will be here whenever the mood strikes, Neville and Hannah will come bearing gifts, and Blaise will be here at the exact second he was told to be,” Luna answered proudly, knowing her friends and their idiosyncrasies well. Seamus and Dean just looked at her in that way that everyone seemed to look at her- like she had been speaking another language, one that sounded humorous when said out loud.  
  
“I still don’t understand why Zabini has to be a part of this,” Seamus grumbled.  
  
“Because he is wealthy, and he is kind,” Luna answered matter-of-factly. “He was willing to offer me a good investment so that I could buy supplies.”  
  
“Why though?” Dean asked, leaning his long body over Seamus’s shorter frame. Luna marveled at how lovely they looked when Seamus’ pale Irish skin pressed up against Dean’s darker tones. She wondered if she would look that lovely with Blaise Zabini.  
  
“I think he feels guilty. Well, I think his friends feel guilty-“  
  
“Oh, you mean like Malfoy for locking you and Dean up in that fucking dungeon?” Seamus growled.  
  
“Probably. Blaise did say he had other investors. I assume that is the way Draco Malfoy would likely try to make his own amends…without anyone knowing,” Luna said, tucking her wand behind her ear. “Calm down and have a scone, Seamus. I’ve put enough pomegranate chunks in it to keep out the nargles.”  
  
“Oh, it smells delightful in here!” Hermione exclaimed as the bell to the front door tingled to signal her arrival. Her hand was clasped tightly in Ron’s, and the wizard’s hair was still mussed from sleep. As Luna had assumed, they were early, but Ron tried his damnedest not to be. Hermione leapt toward Luna in a crushing embrace, and Ron smirked at her before running his hands over the flower paintings and marveling at how they moved under his touch. Luna felt like she could burst at all the love in her shop, and all the guests hadn’t even arrived yet!  
  
“I can’t wait until everyone gets here. We need to christen my building,” Luna sighed.  
  
“What, like slam a bottle of wine on the side?” Dean asked, everyone but Hermione gave him a strange look.  
  
“I’m not familiar with that custom, but we certainly can, if you have the wine,” Luna answered, dying to know what kind of magical creatures wine kept away. She only knew that single malt whiskey attracted winged horses.  
  
“I have wine,” a smooth, melodic voice floated in from the back entrance. Luna smiled, she always did love what Blaise Zabini’s voice did to her body. She ran her fingertips over her goosebumps and then gave him a careful hug. Blaise didn’t seem to be a big fan of touching. “It’s from our silent partner.”  
  
“Tell Draco I appreciate his congratulations,” Luna whispered. Blaise’s eyes got really wide, and she felt a bit smug at knowing his secret.  
  
“Oh Luna, you’ve outdone yourself again!” Neville exclaimed as he held the front door opened for Hannah. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Luna came up and held on to Neville tightly, kissing his cheek. His hugs always felt so full of reassurance and warmth, that Luna couldn’t deny herself the privilege. She was always a little jealous of Hannah, despite Neville not really being her taste. She accepted the plant he brought her, a sweet-smelling, self-vining honeysuckle, and set it on the table by the side window.  
  
As predicted, George Weasley showed up next, apparating in instead of using the door. “I see the whole gang is here!” he grinned. It had been over six months since the war ended, but the shadows were still most pronounced behind George’s eyes. He kept going despite his pain, but Luna always felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. She could see his need, even if he maintained his distance. She hoped the afternoon’s festivities would help right his aura a little.  
  
“The whole gang’s not here yet, Harry was still getting ready when we fire-called,” Ron said in between bites of a pomegranate scone. Luna soaked one in butter just for him. Luna looked over at Dean and Seamus and winked. She felt terribly clever.  
  
“Well, I’ll start brewing our special tea then,” Luna said, practically skipping back toward her kitchen. She was so excited to try out her new blend. George had told her about some herbs that made the drinker particularly amorous, and she just couldn’t help herself. She found it tasted best in a cup of oolong tea. Luna wanted her shop to radiate love, which was why she was opening it on Valentine’s day, and she found the best way to do that was to make sure that before she ever opened, plenty of love happened in every corner.  
  
“Luna?” Blaise came back, and Luna let the chills run through her again. “Can I use your owl I just want to-“  
  
“Owl Draco and tell him he’s welcome?” Luna finished.  
  
“Um…yes…I’ll just-“  
  
“See that you do,” Luna said, her voice a little husky as she put the herbs into her tea mixture. Even the steam was making her steamy.  
  
“Harry!” Everyone shouted in the front room. Luna smiled to herself. Now, everyone she loved was there, and she was brewing love. Her shop was going to be perfect.  
  
“Let the games begin,” she sang, floating trays full of pots out in front of her.  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
When Luna levitated their tray over, Hermione couldn’t help but smile over the beautiful tea set she was presented with. There were tiny plates with cakes on them, saucers holding delicate looking cups, and a ceramic kettle in the middle. All of it looked homemade, and Hermione knew that Luna had created every single setting she saw around the room. She couldn’t think of a better place to spend the afternoon that didn’t involve Ron, a rather large bed, and some handcuffs. She blushed as she reached for her tea, embarrassed by her sudden naughty thought even though no one heard it. She inhaled the steam of her cup, blushed again, and scooted closer to Ron.  
  
“Well, this is an oolong tea, so there’s plenty of caffeine. I’ve infused with some raspberry, and a special blend of herbs as well,” Luna explained to the room. It seemed as though everyone was sighing at her explanation.  
  
Hermione looked around the room, puzzled to find her friends all blushing. Neville’s face was bright red and he was looking at his hands, while Hannah gazed up at him in such open adoration that Hermione felt like she was watching something very private. Seamus and Dean were leaning against each other, taking deep breaths of the steam rising from their tea and wearing identical grins. George was looking down at his own teacup with his brow furrowed. Hermione began to worry, because if George was curious about his tea, there was no telling what was in it.  
  
“Let’s enjoy an inaugural cup of tea,” Luna said, raising her glass. “Will the bountiful blessings of blue-finned plimpies be with us all!”

The tea was sweet. It tasted like raspberry perfume with honey. There was something else in it, though. Hermione couldn’t place the flavor, but it moved down her throat like liquid chocolate. Hermione moaned, and quickly covered her mouth at the sound. She never made that sound in public. She was pretty sure only Ron had ever heard her make that sound. When she looked up at him, Ron was gazing down at her with open lust, a smirk on his face, and his hands inching unconsciously toward her.

  
Hermione was about to call Luna over to her table and demand to know the ingredients when she heard another echoing moan across the room. Neville was looking at Hannah like she was covered in icing, and she was sitting on the edge of her chair. When they leaned forward and their knees touched, Neville let out a groan that Hermione didn’t think the quiet wizard was capable of. Neville grabbed Hannah like she could save him from drowning and pulled her lips roughly against his. Soon, she was on the table, and he was standing between her legs, unaffected by the on-looking crowd.  
  
Hermione looked around, and found that she was the only one watching Neville and Hannah. Everyone else seemed to be otherwise engaged. The notion made the electricity shoot down her spine and spark between her legs. She reached for Ron’s hand and brought it to her chest. He gripped her breasts enthusiastically. She caught sight of Luna standing behind her counter. She had a pleased smile on her face, like she wasn’t overwhelmed but rather happily surprised by what her body was doing. She took Blaise’s hand and brought his fingers up to her lips, watching George the entire time. Seamus was currently licking up Dean’s long neck, pressing the taller wizard against the wall and smiling fiendishly. It seemed as though no one was trying to fight the tea the way she was.  
  
Then Hermione looked over at Harry. He was gripping his hair tightly, his entire body shaking. She knew that he was struggling with dating and relationships right now. He never really got the chance to just be normal. Her and Ron had managed to find each other in the mess their teen years were, but Harry was busy trying to avoid (or walk right into) his own demise. Now, here he was, still trying to figure out where he belonged and with whom, amidst a sea of tea-induced sexual tension. She wanted to reach out to him, but Ron’s breath ghosted across her neck and she couldn’t take it any longer. She felt like the last domino to fall as she leaned her head back to let Ron’s lips travel up her sensitive skin.  
  
“Hermione….Hermione please. I’m sorry. I know everyone is here. I can’t help it. I want you so bad,” Ron was whimpering, his hands cupping her arse firmly. Hermione was rubbing herself along his erection through her jeans and knew they weren’t going to be able to fight it.

“It’s okay, Ron. I want you too,” Hermione moaned when Ron’s hands went between their bodies and stimulate her aroused centre even through her clothing. Hermione yanked up Ron’s shirt, and he moved away from her to hastily pull it over his head and begin to tear at hers. She didn’t even care if it ended in shreds on the floor, as long as her and Ron’s skin was touching.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ron moaned. He unhooked her bra and as soon as the fabric was away from her erect nipples, his tongue and teeth were teasing and soothing them in equal measure.

There was a pained moan and something loud slammed on their table. Harry’s fists were clenched and pressing hard against the painted wood table. He was trying not to look at them, but his eyes eventually made their way back to her and Ron, and they all got locked in a stare. Harry’s face was bright red and his body was shaking. Ron looked evenly at Hermione, his eyes darkening, and she nodded, opening up her arms to make her body more visible.

“S’alright, mate,” Ron whispered, and put his hands over Harry’s until he opened his palms and relaxed.

Suddenly, Ron’s feral gaze turned back to Hermione, and when he licked his lips, she moaned and opened her legs. He lifted her up to the table, and yanked her jeans off in one swift motion that had to have been aided by magic in some way to even be possible. He took his time taking off her panties, though, his fingertips forging a path along her heated skin until she was finally free of them.

When Ron’s tongue moved over her folds, Hermione had to swallow a scream. She was so aroused, so desperate with the need for him that she thought her body was going to evaporate if she didn’t get relief soon. As he tongue went in and out of her entrance, she heard Ron’s pants open and fall to the floor. She could imagine his thick, dripping cock and she wanted him inside of her like fire.

“Please, Ron. Please!” Hermione arched her back to beckon him forward. She could hear Harry quietly moaning Ron’s name was well. She heard the slapping of flesh as Ron stood, coming from all directions. Hermione could hear Hannah’s high pitched cries and Neville’s dark growls, George’s desperate moans and a murmuring of Blaise’s silky voice, and Seamus and Dean’s breathless laughter.  
Ron’s cock pushed inside of her with divine speed, and Hermione’s entire body crumbled in relief. “You feel so fucking good. So tight. You’re mine!” Ron groaned as he thrust.

“All yours!” Hermione cried, feeling her orgasm start to build. She realized Harry was still sitting there, and she looked over just in time to see Seamus straddle him where he sat and kiss him without explanation or pretense. Harry bucked up against Seamus’ bare arse in time with Ron’s fevered movements.

She looked back up at Ron, at the way the tendons in his neck stretched with exertion. She admired the way his shoulders rippled and he kept his bottom lip pinned between his teeth. As she felt a bit of sweat drip from his nose to her abdomen, she knew he was about to come undone. The thought of him losing control so quickly with her made her orgasm break through. Her body stiffened and clenched around Ron, and she felt his cock twitch in response as he came inside of her.

He fell forward onto his hands and buried his face in her neck. She brought her arms around him and caressed his slick back soothingly until she could feel his heart rate start to slow. He pulled back to meet her eyes with an uncertain and slightly guilty look on his face, but she leaned up and kissed him softly.

“I love you,” they whispered in tandem.

()()()()()  
  
“You mischievous little minx!” Blaise’s sultry voice vibrated on the back of Luna’s neck. She let the chill wash over her before she turned around.  
  
“I had intended to put in some herbs that increased our ability to love and feel love, but obvious I was misled by its amorous intent,” Luna blinked. Her fingers itched to run down Blaise’s chest and map his long, lean body. She grinned and beckoned him closer. She could tell that Blaise’s heart was racing as fast as her own, and his normally dark eyes were even stormier with desire. It made her fists clench involuntarily at the notion that she was going to get to bed him.  
  
Blaise’s lips were hot when they touched hers. Luna always imagined that he’d be quite cold to the touch, but he positively smoldered against her. She groaned and ran her tongue over his lips. She never much got the point of kissing the French way, but men loved it, and tongues were full of nerve endings and stimuli, so she went for it. Her body was thrumming with so much need that she was ready to do anything she had to do to reach a climax. It was lucky for her that the tall, dark Slytherin was right there.  
  
He leaned down and began to kiss down her neck. She had the fleeting thought that he must have been uncomfortable, as she was so much shorter than him, but her body didn’t seem to mind. She made a mental note to try to market the herbs as a perfect party favour in George’s shop. He was always up for anything. She gasped when Blaise bit down, and her eyes immediately thought the red haired wizard in question.  
  
George was leaning against the counter, his eyes flitting back and forth between the scattered couples in the front room. He looked over at Luna, and jumped when she caught him staring. His hands were gripping the counter edge so hard, Luna was positive he was going to break something. Suddenly, he smiled a wicked grin at her and licked his lips. Luna felt another jolt run through her body.  
  
“I admit, Luna Love, I didn’t really know what those herbs did. But now that I do…” George licked his lips as well, and Luna’s eyes could not pull away from the obvious bulge in his trousers. He looked up at Blaise and turned back away to watch the show.  
  
“I will not have you standing over there, when you should be over here,” Luna said. She kissed Blaise’s fingertips as she gestured for George to come closer. Suddenly, the lust seemed to flicker away in George’s eyes. He looked back and forth between Luna and Blaise before putting his hand up to the side of his head and turning away. Luna moved to say something, but Blaise rushed past her to George’s side.

Blaise’s long fingers danced under the hem of George’s shirt. The ginger wizard gripped the counter and shuddered, still fighting the desire Luna knew was coursing through him. Blaise leaned in to kiss up the side of George’s face, but George turned his shaking body away. Blaise pulled back and wrapped his arm slowly around George’s waist. He began to whisper carefully to George.

“I’ve admired you since I was in third year. And then, when I was old enough to know better, I realized you were fucking gorgeous. I’ve been daydreaming about running my lips over your pale skin, and now that I have the chance, I find that you don’t feel you’re good enough? Where is the logic in that, Weasley?” Blaise said, leaning forward again. George allowed him to pull his hair back and expose the long gash on the side of his face where his ear should be.

“Blaise…” George said with something in between a whine and a moan.

“This scar is just proof positive that you are worth all those years of admiration,” Blaise said, and kissed George carefully along his neck and jaw. He took his time to kiss up the scar on the side of George’s face.

The tenderness Luna saw in Blaise’s eyes, even as they seared with unfulfilled desire made her body tremble with want. She plucked up her courage and went to the two beautiful wizards. If not now, while their tea was fueling them with enough sexual energy to operate a steam boat, then when should she?

“I’m going to have to agree with Mr. Zabini here, George. You are perfect,” Luna said. She dropped to her knees and carefully lifted his shirt. She ran her lips over the smooth expanse of pale, freckled skin she saw there, jutting her tongue out when George let out a hungry moan. She began to unbutton his trousers and felt his body tense up again. This time, when she looked up at him, Blaise was kissing him hungrily. George’s hands were gripping the other wizard’s face as Luna began to take down his pants.

“Luna…” George moaned. Luna looked up and met Blaise’s eyes as George threw his head back. Blaise bit his lip, and Luna let her tongue gather the small drip of pre-come on the end of George’s rock hard cock.

“Fuck,” Blaise groaned. He ran his hand through Luna’s hair and then wrapped his fingers around the base of George’s cock. Luna took that as her cue and took his long member into her mouth as far as she could let it go. The resulting cry from George was like music, and she reached down to press two fingers between her legs. She found her labia underneath her dress, opened herself, and began to rub gently against her clit while George’s dick twitched in her mouth.

“Oh, Luna! Fuck, you’re beautiful. I’ve always wanted…” George murmured. Luna felt her heart swell a little, even when it seemed her emotions were clouded with lust.

George carefully led Luna back to her feet, and immediately he began to kiss her with desperation. She felt Blaise’s hands go up her back, his warm skin soothing hers as he lifted her shirt. She pulled away from her kiss with George, hearing him whimper slightly, so that she could allow Blaise to remove her clothing. Blaise swore under his breath at seeing Luna’s bare skin (she rarely wore any sort of underthings as they were very constricting) and he cupped her breasts in his large hands while George’s lips danced up and down her neck.  
  
George’s hand went up the back of Luna’s thigh, and she moaned as her legs opened around George’s hips. She could feel his hands tease around the crux of her legs, and she wanted him inside of her so bad she ground her hips against him. She opened her eyes, and through the bleary haze she could see Blaise move behind George and begin to take off the rest of George’s clothing. The sight of Blaise’s sinful lips sliding across of George’s pale skin almost made Luna come without being touched.  
  
“You two are spectacular,” Luna groaned. She couldn’t find her words as George began to thrust his hot cock against her slick lips. “Please.”  
  
Blaise whispered a spell as he slinked back out of Luna’s sight. Suddenly, she felt his arms go around her and his lips against her ears as he laid her down. She expected to feel the cold, unyielding presence of the floor, but she only felt a warm cushion beneath her body. She hummed in pleasure as Blaise’s mouth teased her nipples and George kneeled between her knees. He opened her carefully and met her eyes.  
  
“Is this okay, love?” George asked, furrowing his brow even as his eyes were growing more heavily-lidded. His fingers began to tease over her sensitive lips and around her entrance.  
  
“Yes, George. Yes!” Luna was growing anxious to be filled, and the attention Blaise was paying to her breasts was not helping.  
  
George thrust into her with one smooth motion, and her stomach clenched so hard at the intense sensation that she partially sat up and gripped George’s shoulders. His head was thrown back and his eyes were squeezed shut, but his hands were gentle as they ran along her naked body. She gasped as another jolt went through her when Blaise positioned himself behind George and began to toy with his nipples. She could feel George’s cock already beginning to switch.  
  
Luna was not ready to be done yet, nor was she even remotely fulfilled. She was sure the potion was waning, but her own desires still boiled her blood and she needed to try everything that was presented before her. How could she call herself a fan of learning if she had never approached a new task with gusto? She found her current situation no different, so she sat up and guided George to lay back where she was laying. She threw her leg over George’s waist and thrust above him hard enough to take him inside of her with shocking power. They both yelled out at the sensation.

He thrust into her with long, quick strokes, and she hooked her legs underneath him to enjoy herself and prolong her approaching climax. She opened her eyes, and through the haze she could see George’s bright orange mane and pale skin matching along her own pale thighs. Blaise’s hands were running mad paths over both of their bodies, and soon, Blaise had settled behind her between George’s legs.

Luna nearly collapsed in a puddle just at the notion of having both men at once. She bent her body forward and whimpered when Blaise whispered a spell that sent a cold liquid down her spine and into her crevice. As his fingers circled her entrance and he whispered tender, calming words in her ear, Luna’s excitement was nearing a breaking point. He continued until he had two fingers inside of her.

Blaise pulled Luna back against his chest as George continued to thrust wildly into her. The witch’s legs were weak, and Blaise was holding her up without any help at all from her own uncooperative limbs. He turned her head and kissed her lips gently as three fingers filled her body. When Blaise moved the digits, George’s body began to tremble and he called out Blaise’s name. She could see the intricate muscles of his stomach clench and unclench as the ginger man tried to maintain some control. Luna was far beyond the point of control.

When Blaise entered her, she saw stars, and judging by the garbled words and erratic movements below her, George was to the point of hallucination. When Blaise’s fingertip brushed against her sensitive clit and moved back and forth against her slick skin a few times, her body clenched around her lovers and she let out a feral yell.

“Fuck, you two, you two are so fucking perfect,” Blaise groaned.

“Nnnnnnng,” George yelled, and his cock pulsed as he emptied himself inside of Luna. Blaise felt both of their bodies react and wrapped his arms tightly around Luna’s body. He came as Luna rode out the last waive of her orgasm, his long body falling forward and pinning her petite form between them.

When Luna finally found her breath and opened her eyes, the feeling of the potion was gone, but the euphoria of her experience lived on like perfect little sparks in her veins. She heard satisfied moans from her two wizards, and above her right shoulder George and Blaise were kissing each other carefully, almost shyly considering what they had just done together.

They disentangled their bodies, cast a few careful cleaning charms, and George and Blaise scrambled for their clothes. George was blushing wildly, and avoided eye contact with the other two. Blaise had a far off, happy look, even if he was looking furtively at George. Whenever Blaise looked at Luna, she just smiled back at him. He should know she had fun, and that there was nothing to worry about.

She walked out from behind her counter, disregarding her clothing to enjoy the breeze running through the shop, and took in the scene before her. The herbs had obviously faded away for Ron and Hermione, because Hermione’s face was bright red, and she was hiding her nakedness by pressing her bare torso against Ron’s chest and keeping her face behind her hair. Ron was rubbing his hands up and down her back, kissing her where he could, with a warm smile on his face that assured Luna they were okay with what had happened. It was a little strange, but Luna could feel the love radiating off of them like sunlight.

Hannah and Neville were still attacking each other’s mouths, though it seemed as though their lovemaking had concluded. Neville was holding her up with her legs around his waist, looking happy and relaxed. Luna took another relieved breath and spent a moment to soak in their affection as well. It was better than any charm she could have put on her shop.

Luna had to admit she wasn’t expecting to see that Harry had joined Dean and Seamus, but she was pleasantly surprised. Harry’s head was thrown back as Seamus bobbed his head up and down on Harry’s cock and Dean nipped at Harry’s neck. Luna could tell from the shades of their skin that Dean and Seamus were finished, and they were working in tandem to bring Harry down with them. Luna chuckled to herself. Harry always did have a tendency to be the last man standing.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash just as Harry cried out in ecstasy. The entire room looked toward the front door except for Harry, who had his head in his hands and was murmuring “gods no, no, no, no” over and over again. Luna locked eyes with a horrified looking Draco Malfoy, holding a ribbon and surrounded by the shattered remains of whatever was in the box the golden ribbon was attached to. She was about to explain the expanse of naked, sweaty people to him when Harry let out another frustrated growl.

“Um….I….Well…..I brought tea infusers!” Draco shouted, dropping his ribbon and rushing out the door. Blaise was making his way after Draco when he turned around to look at George.

“Regardless of ruddy tea, I meant everything I said, Weasley,” he winked and bolted after Draco.

Luna took a deep breath and waited for someone to say something. They didn’t. Everyone just kept looking at one another and looking away quickly.

“Yes, well, I suppose I shall clean up for tomorrow’s opening,” Luna said, reluctantly reaching for her skirt.

“I’ll help,” Hermione’s shaky voice spoke up, inexplicably already back in her jeans and blouse.

Luna smiled at her friends and began carefully sweeping up some of the debris from their afternoon of passion. She couldn’t have imagined a better christening, even if there was no broken wine bottle to speak of.


End file.
